Patchwork
by Jossfan28
Summary: Picking up where the last aired episode of Angel left off before 5 week break. All storylines start at that point and then lead in their own direction.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Hi folks. It's been a long while and I'm going to see if I still remember how to do this. In honor of possibly losing our show this year, I will bide our time in this long break of new eps to write my own version of what I'd like to see happen.  Hope you all enjoy and please leave lots of feedback! 

I don't own anything, all credit goes to Joss for the inspiration and no one has anything to gain by suing me or threatening to do likewise. We pick up where the last ep left off….sort of.

Opening:

Interior Angel's office 

Angel sits behind his desk looking at Wesley standing before him while Spike stands to the side by the window.

Wesley:  I will not explain this yet again.

Angel:  You will explain as many times as it takes for me to not question your sanity Wesley.

Wesley:  I assure you, my sanity is not at issue.

Angel:  Really?  (Looks to Spike)  No wisdom from you?

Spike:  This is your gig.  That's why you get the big desk with all the shinies mounted about.

Angel scowls and throws his pen down, standing up.  He hears something and looks to the door to see Illyria looking absently at the three men.  Blue streaks of electricity of some sort streak from her hands.  Spike takes a step back readying for her attack.

Angel:  What were you saying again Wes?

Wes: (Still watching Illyria)  It's not what you think.

Illyria:  (Fred's voice)  I walk with heroes.

Spike:  (Speaks quietly…stunned)  Bloody hell.

Angel:  What the…?

Wesley: (to Illyria)  I thought I warned you.

Illyria:  You fight over me?

Angel:  Not over you.  Because of you.

Illyria:  (awkward)  Anger.

Angel:  (stern)  You don't belong here.

Wesley:  That is where you're mistaken.

Spike:  You really like pushing him.  (smirks)  Good for you!

Angel:  (Snaps at Spike)  Did you forget who's gig this is?

Spike shrugs and plops down on the couch.  Illyria looks at him strangely.

Spike:  What?

Angel:  She's playing you Wesley.

Wesley:  For what?  What do I have to offer her?

Angel throws his hands up and looks around.

Angel:  Hello?  Evil empire?  Vast resources, friends in high and low places?  Any of this getting through?

Illyria:  My world is gone.

Spike:  No better time to plot taking over a new one.

Wesley:  Her power source is destroyed.  

Angel:  And you want to invite her into a new one?

Wesley:  I will not abandon her.

Angel:  Why?  Because she can sound like Fred?  That's only because she stole a piece of her when she killed her!

Wesley:  (Yelling back)  I know what she did!

Spike:  And you think Fred would like you pushing up on her shell?

Wesley:  And what are you Spike?  You're a soul trapped in a shell!  You're not alive!  Why do we let you stay?

Angel:  He has a soul! You said it! What does she have?

Spike:  (feigning emotion)  You like me.  He really likes me!

Angel/Wesley:  Shut up!

Intercom beeps

Harm:  Boss?

Angel:  What?

Harm:  There's someone here to see you.

Angel:  Did they have an appointment?

Harm:  I'm thinking not.

Angel:  Then tell them to make one!

The intercom cuts off and Angel turns back to Wes.

Angel:  She doesn't leave the building.

Wesley:  Of course.

Angel:  She doesn't leave your sight.

Wes:  Done.

Angel:  (To Illyria)  I don't trust you.

Illyria:  Wise man.

Angel:  Do yourself a favor and don't forget it.

Wesley leads Illyria out of the office just as Harmony comes in causing her to stumble.

Spike:  Never been much with the stealth have we Harm?

Harmony:  Whatever Spike.  Angel, are we friends with Demon Fred now?

Angel:  It's not Fred.

Harm:  Again, whatever.  I just don't think you should be so willing to ostracize poor Gunn when all he did was sign some stupid paper but now we're welcoming the actual baddie from the sarcophahicky thing that killed Fred while Gunn is nursing stab wounds all alone.  How is it going to make him feel when he finds out?

Spike:  She might have a point there.

Angel:  Let me worry about Gunn.

Spike:  You can have all the worry you want.  Oh wait, you already do.

Angel:  (To Harm)  Is that all?

Harm:  I scheduled Xander in for 3.

Angel/Spike:  What?

Harm:  Your visitor?  Xander? I buzzed you.

Angel:  Xander was here?

Harm:  What part didn't you understand?

Angel:  Maybe the part where you didn't tell me Xander was here?

Spike:  Did you tell him I was here?

Harm:  I buzzed in Boss. You said make an appointment. I don't argue when you have that tone.

Angel:  I didn't have a tone.

He walks around his desk to rush out into the hallway and looks around.

Spike:  (standing up)  Harm, did you tell him I was here?

Harm:  No Spike, I work for Angel. Tell him yourself!

She pushes past Angel and goes back to her desk.

Angel:  Did you get a number?  Did he say why he was here?

Harm: No and no! OK?  You know I work really hard here and all I get is grief!

Angel:  (forced niceness)  Harmony, I'm sorry. I just thought you would realize when you saw Xander, that it wasn't a usual occurrence and might warrant extra attention.

Harm:  All we have in this place is unusual occurrences.  Excuse me for not knowing this one was a special unusual occurrence. Ok?  I mean, he comes in here all patch eyed and really not looking of the kempt.  Did you know Xander got his eye poked out by some priest?

Spike:  (joining them)  Actually he wasn't technically a priest.

Angel looks at his watch and storms back into his office slamming the door leaving Spike and Harm looking at one another.

Cut to Wesley's office

Illyria:  This is what you do?

Wesley:  Among other things, yes.  I head the research division here. 

Illyria:  But you were so hands on before. You carry weapons.

Wesley:  Yes, I've found they work best for me. I don't have immortal powers on my side, so I make due. 

Illyria:  I do not wish to be still.  I need a purpose.

Wesley:  (looks up from his desk)  I understand that.  But until the others get used to the idea, I'm afraid you will have to remain rather immobilized.  Have you thought of doing something about your look?

Illyria:  (frowns)  Look?

Wesley:  Yes.  You are rather conspicuous in that get up.  

Illyria:  You want me to look like her.

Wesley:  That's not what I said.

They're interrupted by a man running into the room on the verge of panic.  

Man:  We have a problem in the lab!

Wesley:  What is it?

Man:  Well, there's no run running it. I mean, the workers show up and there's no Fred and no Knox and they are unsupervised and apparently each of them feels like they should be in charge.  It's anarchy!

Wesley:  Have you called security?

Man:  They won't go in there! Do you know how many viruses and outbreaks and mutations of viruses and outbreaks could be thrown at them?  Not to mention some of the projects that Knox had going in there.  Plus that big coffin thing is still there and people are afraid to get too close. I mean, poor Fred was destroyed just by touching it! 

Illyria moves closer and the man sees her and does a double take.

Man:  What is she…?

Wesley:  Don't worry about her.  Just tell security to meet me down there.  Go!

The man rushes out and Wesley looks to Illyria.

Wes:  Are you ready for something to do?

She smiles and follows him out of the office.

Cut to Interior 

Hospital Bed

Gunn lays with eyes closed and Lorne sits next to the bed.

Lorne:  Not everyone blames you Friend.  

Gunn still lays with eyes closed. 

Lorne:  I think I know how it feels.  Wanting to help, wanting to prove your worth, but never quite finding the way.  Then they handed it to you on a silver platter. You were so proud.  Just like you were when Angel first met you.  And when Angel turned his back on you and the others.  You had that pride.  It kept Wes and Cordy going.  I saw it.  I don't even think you did.

Lorne looks around and leans closer.

Lorne:  Everyone plays a part Gunn.  It may not be the lead, but if it weren't for your part, they would never have come as far as they did. So don't give up on them. And don't give up on yourself.  Pride can be a dangerous thing.  Believe me, I know.

Gunn:  (eyes still closed)  Thanks Man.

Lorne startles and bit as he watches Gunn open his eyes. 

Lorne:  There you are. So you heard all that?

Gunn:  I heard enough.  

Lorne:  How are you feeling?

Gunn:  Like one of my best friends stabbed me.

Lorne:  Yeah.

Gunn:  The funny thing is, the wound isn't really what hurts.

Lorne:  I know. 

Gunn:  How long have you been here?

Lorne:  I came down once the bru-ha-ha with the lady in blue came to a halt.

Gunn:  Illyria?

Lorne: (nodding)  She lost.

Gunn:  Did you ever doubt it?

Lorne:  (smiles)  Me?  Never.   I heard you've been stripped?

Gunn raises an eyebrow.

Lorne:  Not in the physical sense.  I just meant, I heard Angel had you release all your authority.

Gunn:  Yeah that.  My last official duty as a head of Wolfram and Hart was doing the same thing that made me lose it.  

Lorne:  Our old friend Irony.

Gunn:  Yeah, I'd really like to kick it's ass.

Lorne:  Well there you go. Now if you could just do me one teensy tinsy, I'll be out of your hair.

Gunn:  What's that?

Lorne:  (sitting up in his chair)  Serenade me.

Gunn looks at him peeved.

Cut to Lobby

Spike:  I can handle this one bymyself.

Angel:  Fine, but would you at least let the team follow behind?

Spike:  I don't need a bunch of men in black rising my leather coattails.  It's a recon.  They said it was just a small nest picking on the sweeties on the strip.  I think I can handle it.  

Angel:  Except you can't actually go on the strip.

Spike:  (looking outside at the daylight)  And neither can they.  So I'll check in when I get back.  Unless I decide to let one of the honeys thank me in her own special way.

The elevator beeps and the doors open behind Spike.  He turns around and stares blankly.

Xander:  Spike!

Angel:  (from behind Spike)  Xander.

Spike looks from one to the other and turns back to Xander.

Spike:  So what's new with you?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fade in

W&H Lobby

Spike and Angel stand facing Xander still unmoving.

Xander:  Spike.

The doors start to close and Spike grabs the side. 

Spike:  Are you coming out or not?

Angel walks up from behind him and looks at Xander.

Angel:  This is beyond a surprise.

Xander finally regains composure and steps out as the doors close behind him.  

Xander:  (still looking at Spike)  I had an appointment.

Angel:  Right.  Why don't we go into my office?

He steps aside to let Xander move forward but he still stares at Spike.

Xander:  You're ashes at the bottom of the hellmouth.

Spike:  Funny thing happened on the way to hell.

Xander:  This changes everything.

Spike:  Changes what?

Angel:  Xander?  My office?

Xander:  (shakes head as if to clear it)  Right.

Spike begins to walk behind him.  Angel puts out an arm to stop him.

Spike:  What?

Angel:  Recon?  

Spike: It can keep.

Angel:  Spike.  I need you out there. We'll be here when you get back. Right?

Xander:  Oh yeah.  Gonna wait for the story on this one believe me.

Spike:  (To Angel)  No story about me, without me. Got it?

Angel:  We'll try and manage.

Spike strides off and Xander follows Angel to his office.  Harmony waves with a smile when he walks by.  He just stares seemingly overwhelmed and follows Angel into the office and watches him close the door.

Angel:  So…

Xander looks around the office.

Xander:  It's times like these I really wish I still had two eyes.

Angel shifts uncomfortably.

Angel:  Yeah, about that…

Xander:  Oh hey, don't worry.  I'm to the joking stage.  I'm fine.  Beside, I have that mysterious eye patch guy thing going for me now.  The ladies dig it.

Angel:  I'm sure they do.  So you wanna tell me what brings you here?

Xander:  Oh right. I guess you're busy.  Lots of appointments with demons and other evil doers?

Angel:  If you came here to give me grief, Giles already has that market cornered.  I lost someone really important because of it.

Xander:  Hey, you won't hear any of that from me. I mean, you pinch hitting for the other team?  Not a big surprise to me.

Angel:  I'm not!  (clears his throat)  What do you want Xander?

Xander:  We're in trouble.

Cut to Lab

Wesley stands stoically watching several people in lab coats cleaning up the mess on the floor.  They keep looking over their shoulder and the camera pans up to see Illyria sitting atop her coffin watching them.

Wesley:  Until we find a suitable replacement for those we have lost, I will be here to ensure you all continue with the work that was set before you.  Wolfram and Hart chooses who runs what here, not any of you. Am I making myself clear?

They glance back to Wesley and nod.  

Wesley:  Projects will continue, deadlines will still be met.  And as a reminder of what might happen should you choose to rise up against those of us that remain.  You will each report to me at the beginning and end of every day. The work Fred did here will not be for nothing.

Labcoat1:  We're not children.

Wesley:  Your actions indicate otherwise.

Labcoat2:  You trust her over those who have served Wolfram & Hart loyally?

Illyria:  (To the workers) You should not trust me. 

Wesley:  I guess that's your answer.

Labcoat1:  Fred would never understand what you're doing.

Illyria:  (Fred's voice)  I just want you to understand… that in a few hours a virus is gonna start spreading in this city that'll kill every person in it, and when blood starts streaming out of our noses, eye sockets, and fingernails, I'll have the intense satisfaction of knowing that I'm dying with the only people in the world that actually deserve it! Now, focus, people!

One of the labcoats drops something and glass shatters on the floor as everyone looks at Illyria.

Illyria:  She was strong.  She was superior to all of you.  As am I.  

Wesley:  Any questions?

He exchanges a look with Illyria as the others pick up the pace in the sleaning.

Cut to Interior

Hospital Bed

Gunn: (singing) Is it right to be treated so bad  
When you've given everything you had?  
Even tossin' in my sleep  
'Cause I haven't seen my baby all week  
Now, you chicks do agree  
That this ain't the way love's supposed to be  
Let me hear, let me hear you say yeah, yeah

Lorne:  OK!

Gunn stops and looks at him.

Gunn:  What?

Lorne:  Hey, I've never been one to dis Marvin Gaye, so why do you want to?

Gunn frowns and Lorne smiles.

Lorne:  Just kidding sweetie.  Sort-of.  Anyway, that's quite the Tasmanian you'ge got inside you there isn't it?

Gunn:  What?

Lorne:  You know, the cartoon?  Little fella means well, but he gets excited and off he goes spinning around knocking everyone and everything around him on it's tush and bam! He's in trouble again. 

Gunn:  You saw all that?

Lorne:  Everyone has 2 sides to them Gunn, you always handled both yours well. Did what you had to.. Now our kindly senior partners have given you another one to deal with.  Even the best jugglers can only keep three balls in the air for so long.  You just finally dropped one.  Unfortunately, it was us.  

Gunn  shakes his head and looks down.

Lorne:  Now don't go getting all pouty.  We've got Angel for that.  No, it's time for you to get out of this bed and get back to work.

Gunn:  I don't have any work to go back to.

Lorne:  What?  Come on now. Just cause you don't get to bark orders doesn't mean you can't still be part of the team! We were getting too many barkers anyway if you ask me. It's time we play nice.  And someone has to take the first step.  So what do you say?

Gunn looks at him for a long time before finally reaching over to pull the IV from his arm.  Lorne sucks in a breath and looks away.

Lorne:  There's my boy!

Cut to Exterior

Sewer line

Spike walks along talking to himself.

Spike:  Sodding Angel.  He planned this.  He set me up. Hoped I'd be gone when Xander arrived so he could keep all the news to himself.  Send him back with some flowery message to her.  Never even mention me!  Bleeding selfish! That's what he is!

He stops suddenly and looks straight ahead.

Spike:  Didn't your sire teach you anything?  You don't just walk up behind someone all noisy and such?

He turns around to face the vamp behind him.

Spike:  I mean, there I was walking along completely wrapped up in my own issues and you still managed to announce yourself like the bloody Calgary!

The vamp growls and lunges for Spike.  He easily steps aside and the vamp falls forward into the puddle on the ground.  

Spike:  So tell me, were you on your way in or out?

The vamp jumps up and springs at Spike's throat.  He manages to scrape the skin with his teeth before Spike pushes him off and against the wall.

Spike:  (wiping at his neck)  Are you mad?  We don't drink dead blood Ponce!

The vamp tries to struggle free and Spike makes short work of him and stakes him.

Spike:  (stepping through the dust)  I guess you're out then.

He takes only a few more steps before seeing what he had been looking for.  A blocked off corridor housing the nest he was to scout.  But the adrenaline is pumping and he charges in.

Several vamps wake up and scurry, two stand facing Spike. 

Vamp:  You shouldn't be here.

Spike:  You don't know right you are.

The first charges and tackles Spike to the ground.  He rolls over and straddles him, raising a stake to strike.  But it's knocked loose by one from behind and he's kicked off.  He grunts and picks himself up quickly to see the group now gaining courage and cornering him.  

Spike:  So is this supposed to scare me?

Voice:  (O.S.)  Not likely.

The group turns to look at the entrance blocked by someone they don't recognize.  Spike can't see over them.

Woman:  Come look.  It's the latest in vamp warfare.  You might want to step out of the way though.

Vamp:  I smell lunch.

Woman:  Do you now?  Well, come get it then.

They look at one another for a bit as Spike still strains to stand on his tip toes and see over the crowd.

Spike:  Hey watch it!

Woman:  Why don't you take your own advice Spike?

The group closes in on her and she pushes a button on the box she's holding.  Sudden;y the room fills with sunlight and the vamps yell out as Spike ducks under his own jacket in the corner.  One by one, they burst into flames until all that is left is the light.  She closes the lid and the room returns to dark.  Spike's coat bursts into flames and he jumps up to throw it to the ground.  He stomps until it's out and the finally sees the girl in front of him.

Spike:  You.

Eve:  (smiles slightly)  Me.

She seems proud of herself until Spike growls and rushes her causing her to drop the box as his hands encircle her throat and he picks her up off the ground to slam her against the wall.

Spike:  What the hell was that?

She's struggling for air and can't answer.

Spike:  You cmae ot finish me off for your little boy Doyle or whatever the hell his name is did ya?  Well I'm not some everyday sewer sleeping creature of the night little Missy.  You have to come up with something a bit better than sun in a box.  

He sniffs and looks back to his jacket laying on the ground smoldering.

Spike:  Do you have any idea what you've done?

She claws at him, face turning red.

Spike:  I have worn that jacket, with extreme style I might add, for over 30 years. Do you know how hard it is to get that worn look?  Now I have the burnt look!  I should watch your eyes pop out of that pea sized brain of yours.

Eve: (clawing and trying desperately to speak)  H…He….He-lp.

Spike drops her and she falls to the ground sucking in deep breaths.  He walks away to pick up his jacket and put it back on. Scraps of leather fall off when he straightens it.  He grinds his teeth at the sight.

Eve:  (hands and knees looking up)  I was trying to help you.

Spike:  Really?  Well little tip you might want to keep in mind with other vampires you want to "help".  (yells)  Sunlight not known to do it!  (stops and looks at the box)  Hey, how did you do that anyway?

Cut to Interior

Angel's office

Angel:  And you're sure this is all true?

Xander:  As sure as I can be.  I've spent months in Africa following the information that Giles had available. He wanted to keep Buffy out of the loop for obvious reasons. 

Angel:  And you've told no one else?

Xander:  No.  I told Giles I thought you might be of some use but he's on his 'no one who works for the largest evil law firm in the world should be someone we should ever trust' thing.

Angel:  Yeah, I'm familiar.  And Buffy agrees with him?

Xander:  Well obviously for different reasons, but yeah.  

Angel takes a moment to let it sink in and Xander notices.

Xander:  Listen Angel, I know you and I have never really been…close.  And I'm not here to mend fences or anything, but this is what I do now. All of us are scattered around the world and it seems like this might end up being one of those times when all of us need to be not…scattered.  But I can't go to Giles or Buffy or anyone with anything until I found out if I'm right.  And there's only one way I know to do that.

Angel:  You did the right thing Xander.  Believe it or not. This is what I do still too.  We came here to help.  However much that's blowing up in our faces right now, I'm not going to lose sight of that.  And I'm glad to hear you're not either.

Xander:  Ok, well we don't have much time.  Giles is going to know something's up and soon. I was never a good liar, but it seems like all the lying powers I had were held in my missing eye. Cause now I just suck.  There's just one question.

Angel:  What's that?

Xander:  What are we going to do about Spike?

Wesley:  What do you mean, 'do with Spike'?

Xander turns around and sees him standing there.

Wesley:  Xander Harris.

Xander:  Wesley Wyndham Price.

Wesley:  How…nice to see you.

Xander:  Who's Blue girl?

Illyria:  (To Wesley) Perhaps you were right about the look.

Angel:  Wesley, Xander came to us for help. He's found something in Africa.

Wesley:  A problem?

Xander:  Ya think?  And a safe bet would be it's a big one to make me come here.  There's a problem with Spike.  And it was a problem before I saw him alive and well.  Now I'm thinking, cataclysmic.

Angel:  And we'll figure it out.  We just have to do it quietly and with as little leaking out as possible.

Wesley:  Can someone please tell me what exactly the problem is?

Xander:  What's always the problem?  The balance is being threatened.  And all the slayers in the world might not stand a chance against this one.

Illyria:  Slayers?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fade in Interior

Angel's office 

Illyria and Wesley are standing across from Angel with Xander standing a bit to the side.

Wesley:  I'm afraid you have no choice. She's not to leave my sight.

Angel:  Well I don't like her hearing details of cataclysmic problems.  Call me paranoid.  

Xander:  So this is Fred, except Fred is dead and this is the thing that killed her, now it's hitching a ride in her body?  And she intended on taking over the earth but couldn't because her little statue was busted up so you decided to let her join the gang?

Angel:  It wasn't my idea. 

Xander:  Of course it wasn't.

Wesley:  It was my decision. And it was the right one. She's already assisted with the situation in the lab.

Angel:  What situation in the lab?  

Illyria:  It is no longer a situation.

Angel:  (sarcastic) Well, coming from you, I just feel calm all over.

Xander:  Either way, we don't have time to waste.

Wesley:  I couldn't agree more.  So what is the problem with Spike?

Xander:  After Sunnydale was no more, we all made a choice. Giles and Buffy knew that the slayers would need guidance.  And with the Watcher's Council being in pieces all over England, they figured that was the place to start.  I went along to see if I could be of any help, mainly cause I had no where else to go.  

He starts pacing the floor as he talks.

Xander:  Buffy took the Spike thing hard.

Angel swallows uncomfortably and looks at the ground.

Xander:  She didn't understand.  Where did the amulet originate?  Who was it really meant for?  (He glances at Angel)  Nothing you haven't already wondered I'm sure.

Wesley:  We've already discussed all of this.

Xander:  I'm sure you have.  Wishing I had been a fly.

Angel:  Can we get on with it?

Xander:  Giles suggested the real question might be how was Spike made to be in the place to use it?  When he came back, when he had a soul, we never really questioned how he did it. I mean, he just shows up all crazy socks, blubbering and bellyaching and suffering from the wrath of the First, we didn't really care how he got there. Buffy just wanted to help him.

Another look from Angel but he still says nothing.

Xander:  We started looking into how he did it. Tracked it back to someone or something in Africa that Spike went to see.  So I went.  

Angel:  You went to Africa by yourself after this thing?

Xander:  Well it wasn't like I knew what I was dealing with…at the time.  Buffy was trying to get Dawn settled and help with the council.  So I volunteered to check it out.  Willow did a seek spell to locate the biggest source of mystical energy in Africa and off I went.  Weird thing was she couldn't read dark or light in the energy. 

Illyria:  Itley.      

Angel:  Excuse me?

Illyria:  In my time, my world, we had this.  Only one.  Very powerful.  It was called Itley.  A being capable of controlling both sides.  

Xander:  She's right.  I found a small village in South Africa, where Willow said she felt the power.  The people there, they didn't speak.  At all.  And every time I did, they ran away.  They were scared.  

Wesley:  They were being controlled?

Xander:  Actually the opposite.  The only way they couldn't be controlled was by silence.  This thing, whatever it is, its power lies in the voice.  

Angel:  And how do you know this?

Xander:  Did I mention the part where I kept trying to talk to them?  And then the running?  Well, I finally got an answer.

Wesley:  It spoke to you.

Xander:  You betcha.  Spoke to me in such a way that next thing I know, I get to lie on the ground and scream while it comes to me.

Angel:  You saw it?

Xander:  Yep.

Angel:  But you're still here?

Xander:  Yep.

Wesley:  How did you escape?

Xander:  Astral Willow.  She had been keeping track of me. When she showed up, it was gone.  And then she told me.

Angel:  Told you what?

Xander:  That's what this thing does.  It gets to play with both sides. And when it needs a soul for one side, it takes it from the other.  We should have known.  You don't just get to go ask for a soul, fight a few uglies and click your heels together to get it.  There are always repercussions.

Wesley:  Spike got his soul.

Xander:  That's the thing.  Spike didn't get 'his' soul.  He got 'a' soul.  Apparently…big difference.

Angel:  You mean, someone lost a soul?  And Spike got it?

Wesley:  (mumbles to himself) Balance.

Xander:  Bingo.  

Angel:  So that still doesn't tell us why you're here. I mean, what can we do?  The damage has been done.

Xander:  Actually, there's a lot more that can be done. I came here to see if you and the…firm could help us figure out where this thing gets its power. The way I see it, the only way to stop it is to find a way to take the souls back. Only thing was I never thought it would matter. I mean, the only ones it would affect are those that were willing to steal the souls in the first place.  But Spike, he's alive.  And he never intended to steal anything. Stupid yes, but soul stealer?  No.

Wesley:  He only wanted to do the right thing.

Angel:  For Buffy.

Angel again looks very uncomfortable.

Cut to Elevator

Spike and Eve stand in silence.  Eve suddenly hits the stop button and looks at him.

Eve:  Listen, are you going to help me or not?

Spike:  Let me think, no.

He goes to push the button and Eve swats his hand away.

Eve:  The way I see it, you know what I'm going through. It's hard to make it once people know you've dipped into the other side's punch.

Spike:  I'm not like you.  I never played both sides against the other. I was bad, then I was good. One or the other Pet.  Always a good idea to choose.

Eve:  Fine, but you just said you changed your mind. Maybe that's all I'm doing.

Spike:  Maybe.  But coming to the pawn in your last chess match?  Probably not the safest bet.  Now get out of my way.

Eve:  Don't you want to know how we did it?

Spike: (Stopping) What?

Eve:  How we did it.  Brought you back?  Don't you want to know how we found the power?  Or better yet, where?

Spike:  Your boy stole from the cookie jar. We already know that. He had the know how on this place, just used it to his advantage, pretty simple.

Eve:  You think that's all it was?  Wolfram and Hart gave that amulet to Angel. Thought they'd take him out once and for all. Willing to sacrifice their team winning just to get rid of Angel. But the Slayer screwed them.  Gave it to you instead.  You were never supposed to get out of there. Whoever went in, was not supposed to get out…ever.  We brought you back.  Now they have Lindsay and I want him. You owe me.

Spike:  I don't owe you anything. And I can't help you get your boyfriend.

Eve:  I can send you back.

Spike:  I'm corporeal now. You can't just send me back.

Eve:  Are you sure?  And going back with a soul?  Well, you got a taste of that already didn't you?  Felt yourself being pulled?  Maybe you should ask Angel how it feels to go to hell with a soul.  He has about a century's worth of experience with that.  

Spike:  (clenches his jaw) what is it you want me to do?

Eve:  (pushes button) That's more like it.

They ride in silence until the doors open and they find themselves facing Gunn and Lorne on the other side.

Lorne:  Fancy running into you.

Spike:  (Looking at Gunn) I could say the same.

Gunn:  What is she doing here?

Eve:  I'm not looking for trouble, I swear.

Lorne:  Maybe not, but last I checked trouble was looking for you.

Spike:  She's ok.  Helped me out of a jam back there.  Figured it was better to keep her close.

Lorne:  Why not?  We seem to be in the business of welcoming in sworn enemies these days.

Spike:  You're looking less bed ridden.

Gunn:  Yeah, figured I had enough rest.

Spike:  You sure you ready?

Gunn:  No, but Lorne thinks I am.  

Spike:  Where's Angel?

Lorne:  We're headed there now.

Spike:  That makes all of us.

Cut to Office

Wesley:  Why not just go back to Buffy and the others?  

Xander:  There was one thing I learned there, something I didn't share with them.  For obvious reasons.

Angel:  The obvious being…?

Xander:  I felt it.  And when I felt it, I saw it.

Wes:  Saw what?

Xander:  This things isn't just about taking people's souls to give out to others.  It chooses people that serve its purpose.  It takes them for another reason.  It reads people, finds out their limits of good or bad, which way they'll be more likely to lean.  And it uses it against them.

Angel:  I'm not understanding.

Xander:  Ok, then we'll take an example.  Just hypothetically.  Everyone has good and bad in them.  Well, humans anyway.  So when their soul is taken or given, this thing takes what they have the most of and switches it.  

Illyria:  Switches?

Xander:  It's to feed its own power.  To keep the balance.  To hold the balance.  This thing is trying to suck the balance into one place, itself.  Take away the power from good and bad, and control it all.  Then the rest of us are just pawns.  Controlled by its will.

Angel:  And those that already have been used by it.

Xander:  Whatever is left, is under its control.  Whether they know it or not.

Wesley:  So you mean Spike….

Xander:  Yes, I mean Spike.  If he's alive, if he's here, it's only a matter of time before it takes control of him.  

Spike:  (from door) What's that?

The group turns and faces those who have entered.  Angel eyes Eve.  Lorne eyes Wesley.  Gunn and Wesley stare at each other.

Cut to Cave in Africa

Growling is heard from deep within the cave. The earth shakes as camera pans out over tiny village.  People are sleeping but suddenly awaken.  

Cut to Angel's office

Gunn:  I want to help.

Illyria:  But you already did that did you not?

Gunn looks at her with seething anger.

Gunn:  What is she doing here?

Wesley:  She's with me.

Gunn:  Is she now?

Lorne:  Angel, who's your friend?

Angel:  Xander, Lorne.

Lorne:  Like the patch.  It's a good look for you.

Xander:  And your look is…interesting.

Angel:  Spike, how did it go?  (To Eve) And why are you here?

Spike:  I ran into her on my recon.

Angel:  She was in the nest?

Eve:  No!

Spike:  I got into a spot and she brought a box of sun to help me out.

Xander:  A box of what?

Eve:  It was a protection box that Lindsay kept in our place.  One time use only I'm afraid.  But I'd say it came in handy.

Angel:  Isn't that convenient for you?  Do you really think you should be here?

Eve:  If they were going to do something to me, they would have by now.

Spike:  Can we get back to my question please?

Angel:  What?

Spike:  Xander said something about taking control of me.

Xander:  That's not what I said.

Spike:  Then clear it up.

Gunn: (To Wesley) Any plans of finishing the job?

Wesley:  If I wanted to kill you, I would have.

Gunn:  So then that was you wanting me to stay alive?

Wesley:  That was me wanting you to pay for what you did to Fred.

Gunn: (looks from him to Illyria)  Seems you've already replaced her.

Wesley charges in anger and Lorne tries to step in the way.

Illyria: (Fred's voice)  Wesley no!

Gunn and Wes both look at her.

Gunn:  What the hell was that?

Angel:  It's just a parlor trick Gunn.  Wesley, back off…now!

Wesley straightens and steps closer to Illyria.

Xander:  So this is quite the team you've got here.

Eve:  Makes you wonder doesn't it?

Xander raises an eyebrow in agreement.

Angel:  The nest Spike?

Spike:  Burned up.

Angel:  Fine. It seems we have a problem.

Spike:  Let me guess, it's something to do with me.

Xander:  Well, it wasn't supposed to be.  But you're here.  How are you here Spike?  And why haven't you told anyone?  Buffy…

Spike:  I was going to.  It just hasn't been the right time.

Xander:  You mean for you right?  Cause that's what this is about.  You certainly weren't thinking about Buffy or the rest of us that were there. Do you have any idea what she…?

He cuts off and looks at Angel.

Angel:  It's ok.  I know.  I mean, I know there was a thing.  I talked to Buffy before it happened.

Xander:  Right.  The amulet. 

Spike:  Yes, Angel knows how important I was to Buffy. 

Angel:  Don't push it.

Xander:  So why?

Spike:  It hasn't exactly been easy for me you know! I was a ghost for a time.  Walking through walls.  There were issues!

Xander:  Right. And now you're…

Spike:  I want to know what I have to do with what you're here for.

Xander:  Do you know where I've been Spike?

Spike:  Andrew told me, let's see, Buffy was in Rome and…yeah I think that's all I really remember.

Angel:  Typical.

Xander:  I've been in Africa.

Spike:  So?

Wesley:  Spike, when you got your soul, where did you get your soul?

Spike:  (realization)  Oh.  You've been chasing after the demon holding the trials?  Why?

Xander:  Long story. Gist being, your soul is only a small part of a very large scheme of bad things. But now that you're here, I think the more important question might be the how.

Spike:  I'd like to find that out myself.

Wes:  We already know, it was the amulet.

Xander:  You have it?

Angel:  It's around.

Eve: Where?

Angel:  Like I would ever tell you anything.

Spike:  You might need to do that.

Gunn:  Why?

Spike:  Cause she says she can send me back.  Or she can tell me how they did it.

Lorne:  Did what?

Spike:  Brought me back.  Claims it wasn't W&H at the reins on that one.  

Angel:  Let me guess, you'll tell us all your dirty secrets if we get your boyfriend back?

Eve:  We'll need him.  I can't do it alone.

Gunn:  I'm done helping you people.

Wesley:  Little late for that isn't it?

Lorne:  Boys…

Angel:  What's more pressing?  Xander, how long do we have?

Xander:  I can buy some time if I can call Giles.

Angel:  He'll know if you call from here.

Gunn:  Maybe not.

Eve:  Good boy.

Angel:  What?

Gunn:  There's a place in the building. Calling into other dimensions for some of our clients.  It scrambles the signals enough that even the senior partners can't tell the origin right away.

Wes:  Look at all that knowledge you have.  And for such a small price.

Xander:  (Ignoring Wes) So I call from another dimension?  Probably going to raise a red flag.

Gunn:  Maybe.  But where is the red flag?  They'll spend time deciphering that and something tells me this is the last place they're going to look.

Xander:  Good point. Ok, I'll do it, but I'm not choosing you guys over mine. Got it?  This is just something I thought you would be better equipped to help with.  

Angel:  I told you, you made the right call.

Xander:  So why is my skin crawling?

Angel:  Gunn, take Xander.  Lorne go with them.

The three leave.

Angel:  Wesley, see what we have on this village in Africa. History, inhabitants, how long it's been around, anything. Take her with you.  

Wes:  Right. (hesitates)  Are you sure you want to trust him?

Angel:  He has no power.  He has no control. Only what's in his brain. We can't take that. (Eve opens her mouth to speak)  We _won't_ take that.

Wes:  Very well.

He and Illyria leave.

Angel:  Eve, what is it you need exactly?

Eve:  I just want to know what they've done with him.  And if we can get to him.  I'll show you everything I have on Spike and how we brought him back.  

Spike:  She says the amulet was supposed to be a one way ticket.  Of course, had your name on it I suppose.

Angel:  We've been over this.

Eve:  He's right ya know.  The senior partners created that amulet just for you. You weren't supposed to be here.  

Angel:  Well I am.

Eve:  Yes you are.  Because of her.  

Spike:  Who?

Angel:  Buffy.

Spike:  She chose the better man.

Eve:  She chose the man she could afford to lose.

Spike looks utterly dumbstruck at this comment.

Eve:  (To Angel)  You never told him?

Angel:  It wasn't important.

Spike:  What?

Eve: (smiles)  Interesting.

Angel:  Buffy wanted me here.  She was afraid.

Eve:  Not that it matters now.  You're all alive and kicking.

Spike:  She knew it would happen.

Angel:  She didn't know.  She was just afraid.  (to Eve-angry)  How do you even know this?

Eve:  Where do you think Lindsay was all the time he was gone?  Where do you think he got his knowledge? His power?  He had to find a place that had its own power.  Power that didn't originate from the senior partners.

Angel:  Sunnydale.

Eve:  Its amazing how easily you can hide in the Hellmouth.

Spike and Angel look at her in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fade in Barren office

The room is dark except for a small light on a stand next to a phone.  Xander is speaking into it while Gunn and Lorne watch.

Xander:  I really didn't call for a lecture. I did what you asked ok? (pause)  Maybe I just need a break.  I mean, I'm just a carpenter remember?  This whole chasing after bad guys on my own is kind of new to me! (pause)  Listen Giles, you're not the boss of me!

Cut to Lorne and Gunn listening in.

Gunn:  Did he just say he wasn't the boss of him?

Lorne:  Yep.

Gunn:  I thought Spike and Angel were bad.

Back to Xander.

Xander:  I'll be in touch okay! I know how important it is. Kind of familiar with the life and death remember? (pause)  Don't send Willow! I can handle it! (pause)  Fine! Fine!  Why don't you go back to your 'watching' and leave me alone. Don't do it Giles. (pause)  Giles, if you call Buffy, she's just going to be distracted. Giles…Giles….

He slams the phone down and turns to the guys.

Lorne:  That sounded like it went well.

Xander:  Ya think?

Gunn:  So does he suspect where you are?

Xander:  Oh no.  The only thing he suspects is that I'm incompetent.  Oddly, he's not altogether wrong.  

Lorne:  You seem to have handled yourself well.

Xander:  No, I mean look where I am. Smack dab in the heart of evil incorporated with Angel!  Not how I imagined my life post Sunnydale would be.

Gunn:  Is he going to send Willow looking for you?

Xander:  You heard me tell him not to didn't you?  (pause)  Oh yeah, she's on it.

Gunn:  Great.

Xander:  Hey, I tried. 

Lorne:  We should get back.  This place gives me the creeps.

Gunn looks around for a second and leads them out.  When they exit the room, they enter the hallway through a wall which closes up behind them.

Xander:  (looking back)  How come the bad guys get all the cool toys?

Gunn:  We're not bad guys.

Xander:  Right. You just play one on TV.

Lorne:  I need to go check in at the office.  I'll meet you two at Angel's.

Gunn:  Is everything okay?

Lorne:  (smiling)  The show must go on.

He walks away and the other two continue down the hall.

Xander:  The show?

Gunn:  Lorne heads our entertainment division.  

Xander:  Entertainment division?  Big market for evil talent in LA?

Gunn:  When are you going to get it man?  Not everything or everyone here is evil. And if you knew how many people in Hollywood got a little help from the dark side…well, you don't want to know.

Xander:  (shaking his head)  It's amazing how much I really, really don't.

Cut to Angel's office

Angel:  The strange part is I'm not even surprised.

Spike:  Speak for yourself!

Angel:  All the idiots that can't manage for themselves have to find a place like a hellmouth to steal power from. It's a sure sign of weakness.

Eve:  Didn't think he was too weak when he was kicking your ass now did you?

Angel:  He got a couple lucky shots in. That's all.

Spike:  Whatever. How do we get him back?

Angel:  It's not that simple.

Eve:  Whatever the senior partners are doing with him, they won't be likely to give him up.

Angel:  I run this firm.  Not the senior partners.  That was the deal.  If I want him, I just take him.

Spike:  You might want to rethink the wording on that one.

Angel gives him an exasperated look and buzzes Harmony as he leaves.

Angel:  Harmony, where's the Shaman in charge?

Harmony:  In charge of what?

Angel:  Forget it, I'll find him myself.  (To Spike)  Go get Wes.  Tell him to get the amulet and meet me in the recovery vestibule.

Eve:  I'll go with him.

Angel:  You'll stay with me.  I may have to do this Eve, but I don't have to trust you. I want you where I can see you.

Eve:  (suggestive) And what is it you want to see of me?

He grabs her by the arm and pushes her out of the office.  

Cut to Wes' office

Illyria:  You will not defeat Itley.

Wes:  Seems I recall you saying the same thing about yourself.

Illyria: My power was nothing in comparison.

Wes:  (still looking in book) We hear that a lot around here.  Yet, we're still here.  Go figure.

Illyria:  (looking out window)  Darkness is coming.

Wes:  (mumbling)  Every day about this time.

Illyria:  You mock me.

Wes: (finally looking up)  Not mocking.  I simply don't believe you comprehend what we do here on a daily basis. You, and those like you, older than you, scarier than you, we do it every day.  Xander actually helped defeat the First last year in Sunnydale.

Illyria:  Impressive.

Wesley:  Now, this Itley you spoke of.  I found reference in a diary from a watcher in Africa several centuries ago.  A Slayer was born in that village.  

Illyria:  She did not slay Itley.

Wes:  No, it would seem she was killed.  Her body was never found.  

Illyria:  Not surprising.

Wesley:  Perhaps.  But if this is as Xander suggested, her soul, the thing that Itley would have taken, it would have been good.  A powerful vessel of good.  

Illyria:  And Itley would have consumed it.  

Wes:  Yes, leaving the bad.  A dark soul left to be used in Itley's trials.  The reward.

Illyria:  Yes.

Wesley:  (shuffles to another book)  And here.  Here is a record of the village.  From the late 1700's.  Something happened there.  Something that warned them.  It is here, they ceased speaking.  A decree from the village chief.   Anyone who spoke would be sacrificed.  Something made him do this.  It's here.  In the writings of his people.  

Illyria:  What?

Wesley:  My God.

Spike:  (from doorway)  That never means a good thing.

Wesley startles and looks up.

Wes:  Spike!  What are you doing here?

Spike:  Angel's ready to get Doyle back.

Wesley: Lindsay?

Spike:  Whatever.  What'd you find?

Wesley:  Hmmm?  Oh, nothing. I mean, I don't know yet.  

Spike:  You got the amulet?

Wes:  Amulet?  Fred was keeping it.  (glances over at the boxes in the corner)  Here.

He goes over and starts rummaging through until he finds a box. He opens it and takes the amulet out.

Spike:  Good then.  Angel wants us in some recovery vestibule thing.

Wes:  We'll need to hurry then.  

Cut to Lobby

Gunn:  They told you not to tell me didn't they?

Harmony:  No Gunn, I swear.  Angel asked about a shaman and then left.  He didn't say where. I'm on your side this time.  

Xander:  Harmony on your side.  Now there's something that was never a plus.  Even before she got vampified.

Harmony:  And you're still a dork trying to be part of the cool kids club.  Just like before you got your eye poked out!

Xander:  Is this where I'm supposed to be hurt?

Gunn:  Do you two need a minute?

Harmony:  God no!

Xander:  Only if I want to gauge my only remaining eye out.

Gunn:  Fair enough.  So what about Wes?  Have you seen him?

Harm: (shakes her head) Nope. I'm staying out of this one.

Xander:  Harm avoiding conflict?  Color me surprised.

Harmony sticks her tongue out at him and Gunn shakes his head.

Gunn:  If they come by tell them we've gone to do some research.

Xander:  You know, I volunteered for this so I could get _away_ from research.

Gunn:  Just come on.

As they walk away a huge shock reverberates through the building. 

Xander:  What the hell was that?

Gunn looks around but before he can answer another one comes.  They both stumble and Harmony runs out from behind her desk.

Harmony: OK, that is seriously not cool!

Xander: So is this of the norm for these parts?

Gunn:  No, this is…

They're all three thrown backwards by an invisible force and crash horribly across the room.

Cut to Recovery vestibule.

Eve:  I'm thinking the Senior Partners just got wind.

Illyria:  They show no fear.

Eve:  Yeah, a little thing the do gooders have called blind faith. 

Spike:  You think you two could bloody well shut your mouths for a bit? Hmm?

Illyria:  I don't like your tone.

Another crash from inside the room and the three fall silent and watch to see what happens next.

Cut to inside room

Bright light emenates from a sunken hole in the ground.  Wesley shields his eyes and tries to stand his ground.

Angel:  (straining)  Wesley, keep hold!

They each hold a crystal while a Shaman pulls energy from the stones and deflects it thorough his own body, into a mirror and downwards towards the hole.

Wesley:  (half yelling)  I don't know how much longer I can manage!

Shaman:  Quiet!

Angel looks up as another wave of energy crashes through the ceiling into the room, through everyone in it and forces its way into the hole.  It reverberates unlike anything they've heard before.

Angel:  (intently-to himself)  Just a little longer.

The stones begin to burn in their hands and Wesley and Angel cry out in pain.  Angel concentrates on the task at hand instead of the chance that at any moment his hand will burst into flames.  The Shaman chants loudly and within seconds, the stones lift into the air, lightening appears from above and disintegrates them causing Wesley and Angel to dive for cover.

Cut to Lobby

Xander, Gunn, and Harmony huddle against a wall watching the empty room fill with smoke.

Xander:  Are we on fire?

Harmony:  Is this hell?

Gunn:  I think its worse. I have to go.

Xander:  Where?

Harmony: I don't think you should go off by yourself.

Xander:  Yeah what she said! More importantly I don't think you should leave me with her!

Gunn:  It won't take long. Stay here. I'll be back.

Cut to Vestibule

Spike and Illyria pick themselves off the floor and look around.

Illyria:  Power.

Spike:  Yes, seems to be. (looks in the corner)  That looks like it smarts.

Illyria looks to see Eve lying unconscious in the corner. Spike goes to her and kneels down.

Spike:  She's hurt.

Illyria:  Human flesh is fragile.

Spike:  (looking to the closed doors)  You think they got what they came for?

Cut to Room

Angel picks himself up and looks to the Shaman.

Shaman:  This door can not be closed.

Angel:  What door?

The shaman moves aside and Angel sees the mirror.  Lindsay's reflection stands in it bruised and bleeding.

Angel:  Lindsay?

He turns and sees nothing behind him.

Wesley:  Well this is interesting.

Angel:  What are we supposed to do with this?

Shaman:  I brought him from Them.  You must get him to you.

With that the Shaman disappears and Wesley and Angel are left staring at the mirror.

Wesley:  What now?

Angel:  Only one choice.

Wesley:  I'm listening.

Angel takes a step back before rushing to deliver a roundhouse kick to the mirror.  Wesley seeds Lindsay's eyes widen in fear just before the glass shatters.

Cut to White room

Gunn strides in determined.

Gunn:  Ok other me! Come on out and kick my ass or whatever you have to do for to get some information!

Fred:  You just don't learn do you.

Gunn:  You.

Fred:  Not really, but close enough.

Gunn:  What's happening?  

Fred:  The senior partners have tired of this game.  You all have become liabilities.  We don't like liabilities.

Gunn:  So they're destroying the building from the inside?  Take us all out in one fell swoop?

Fred:  Even after all they did for you, all you took, you're still not the brightest star in the sky are you Charles?

Gunn:  Don't call me that.

Fred:  You people have rocked the boat one too many times.  Angel thinks he is above us now. Thinks he can take our power and do what he'd like. Nothing in life is that simple.

Gunn:  What are you talking about?

Fred:  The partners have a system. It's worked quite well for centuries.  And when they punish, it is final. No going back.  Much the same for the other side.  But you and yours, from Sunnydale to here and back, thinking you can beat the system.  It stops now.

Gunn:  How have we beat anything?  Look at what's happened to us!

Fred:  There will come a time very soon when you will pray to whatever God you choose to believe in that you could go back to these times.  What you've seen, what you've felt, it's nothing.  Do you get it?

Gunn:  Not really.

Fred:  The conduit will be gone.  I will be gone.  Just like before. Let's see how you do on your own.  You've all grown lazy, taken things for granted; let's see how you do when you have nothing except this shell.

Gunn:  Shell?  (looks around)  Wolfram & Hart?

Fred:  Enjoy the quiet while you can, because… (walks closer to whisper in his ear) it's about to get deafening.

She leans back to smile before pushing him backwards across the room.  He lands outside in the elevator and the button is gone.  He'll never be in the white room again.  


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fade in Recovery chamber

Wesley takes his hand away from his eyes to see Lindsay laying amidst the broken glass coughing and in pain.

Angel:  That was easy.

Wesley:  Too easy perhaps.

Lindsey looks around struggling to get his bearings.

Angel:  Lindsey?

Lindsey coughs up a little blood and looks at him.

Lindsey:  Wh…What did you…?

Wesley:  You're back at Wolfram and Hart Lindsey.  Can you stand?

Lindsey starts to rise and Angel gives him a hand.  He brushes it away.

Angel:  Maybe you could show some appreciation?

Lindsey:  (coughs one last time and stands)  For what?

Angel:  For getting you out?  It didn't look like you were resting comfortably.

Lindsey:  And how did you do it? 

Wesley:  You shouldn't have to ask. 

Lindsey:  Why?  Why help me?

Angel:  We have a problem.  One that you might be able to help us with.

Lindsey:  Where's Eve?

Wesley:  Just outside.  

Lindsey pushes past Angel and opens the door.  He sees Spike leaning over Eve still lying unconscious.  Spike stands when he hears him and Lindsey angrily tries to tackle him.  Unfortunately, his strength is non existent and Spike merely swats him away.  Lindsey falls next to Eve and strokes her hair.

Lindsey:  What did you do?

Angel:  What happened?

Spike:  Your little tricks in there caused quite the stir.

Illyria:  She's weak.  

Lindsey:  If she's…

Wesley:  Let's not start with idle threats shall we?

Eve starts to stir and Lindsey cradles her head in his lap.

Angel:  Listen, we can move her into my office. But we have work to do.

Lindsey:  What do you want?

Angel:  We need to know how you brought Spike back.  Exactly how.

Lindsey:  Why?  Want to send him back?

Spike:  I'd watch that tongue if I were you.

Angel:  Some questions have come up. Questions only you have the answers to.  Spike, help me with her.  Wes, watch him.

Wesley:  My pleasure.

The group moves from the vestibule.

Cut to Lobby

Harmony and Xander survey the damage.

Xander:  This kind of thing happen a lot?

Harmony:  Pretty much. Keeps things exciting I guess.

Gunn enters the room.

Gunn:  You two okay?

Xander:  Sure. What's  a day without magical whammies?

Harmony:  Where were you?

Gunn:  We need to find Angel.

Xander:  Pretty sure that was a given.

The elevator dings and they turn to see the others stepping off the elevator. Angel is carrying Eve.

Harmony:  What happened to her?

Spike:  Couldn't handle the show.

Xander:  I know the feeling.

Gunn:  Angel we need to talk.

Wesley:  We have real problems here.

Gunn:  Oh I think what I have to say might trump it.

They all follow Angel into his office as he lays Eve on the couch and Lindsey sits next to her.

Angel:  Harmony, go get some cool towels and water.

Harmony leaves and Angel faces Gunn.

Angel:  What is it?

Wesley:  Angel, I think we should take one thing at a time.

Angel:  And I think leaving anything to chance would be a mistake.  Gunn?

Gunn:  The senior partners cut us off.

Spike:  What?

Gunn:  When things started getting heated, I went to see the conduit.

Wesley:  Without consulting anyone?

Gunn:  I believe you were otherwise occupied.

Wesley:  That's not the point…

Gunn:  I guess I just couldn't have anything to offer now could I?

Wesley:  And you're surprised?

Angel:  Stop it!  Wesley, we will all find a way to work together on this. Am I clear?

Wesley doesn't respond and Gunn just glares at him.

Angel:  Wes, you and Gunn take the amulet to the lab. Pull all the records you can find from when Fred ran her tests on it.  

Wesley:  I can handle it.

Angel:  Don't test me Wesley.  Work it out and don't come back until you do.  

Gunn:  You might not see us for a while.

Angel:  I expect you back here within the hour.  Take her with you.

They leave in silence.

Spike:  not sure that's the best plan.

Angel:  Not really concerning myself with your opinion right now Spike.

Spike:  Big bloody surprise.

Eve:  Lindsey.

Lindsey:  I'm here.

Eve smiles and reaches for him.

Xander:  Isn't that sweet?  Can we get back to why I came here please?

Angel:  We're working on it.

Harmony comes back in the office.

Harmony:  Here. I brought some for you to clean up with too.

She hands Lindsey the towels and water.  

Angel:  Have you seen Lorne?

Harmony:  No, he hasn't checked in.

Angel:  Go try and get him.  Have security check the building for damage and report back to me.  

Harm:  Sure Boss.

Angel:  Lindsey, we need you to focus. When you brought Spike back, I need to know how you did it.  

Xander:  And if you know where you pulled him from?  And if you got a little help from Africa?  And…?

Lindsey:  Slow down! (To Eve)  You okay?

Eve nods with a slight smile and Lindsey stands to look at the others while dabbing at his wounds.

Lindsey:  Why is it suddenly so important?  

Xander:  Because last I checked we weren't allowed to bring people back from the dead. Believe me, I know the risks.

Spike:  Let's not be so quick to point fingers.  I'm not disliking what he did.

Xander:  There's the selfish Spike we all know and…well, that's about it.

Angel:  We know you were in Sunnydale last year.  Who did you get the power from, or what?

Lindsey looks at Eve sharply.

Eve:  I just wanted you back.  I had to tell them.

Lindsey:  I was doing research.  If I was going to find a way to take revenge on you, I knew that was the one place that had the best leverage.  I actually went to go after the girl, but when I got there, the First was already wreaking havoc.  I decided to hide and watch.  See what I could get from it.

Xander:  And apparently you got a lot.

Lindsey:  I got enough.

Angel:  So it was you that pulled the amulet from the crater.

Lindsey:  Man, was that a pain in the ass! You folks damn near buried it for good.

Xander:  Not good enough.

Lindsey:  I was watching her.  Saw when you came.  That night in the cemetery.

Angel:  When I gave her the amulet.

Lindsey:  Yes.  By the way, what was up with the cookie thing?  

Spike:  Cookie what?

Angel:  (Warning tone) Lindsey.

Lindsey:  Ok, ok, I'll leave it.  But wow. 

Xander:  Is cookie a code word?

Lindsey:  (Ignoring him) So I heard about the big showdown and I skipped town.  Wasn't gonna get myself caught up in the mess.  But when it was over, when the dust had cleared, I went to what was left.  Which wasn't much.  Almost missed it altogether.  But thanks to a lot of study and work, I had developed my sixth sense. I felt power left over.  Something at the center that was pulling me in.

Angel:  Can we hurry this up?

Lindsey:  After a lot of work, I found it.  Recognized it almost immediately.  That's where my girl came in.

Spike:  Your contact inside.

Lindsey:  Called in a favor.  Made sure the senior partners couldn't trace it.  Once we hooked up, the sky was the limit.

Eve:  I pulled the files on the amulet. Found out what it was, who it was supposed to be for. And when I found out Angel had made it back and told Lindsey he knew who had taken your place.

Lindsey:  And the perfect plan of revenge fell right into my lap.

Angel:  And that worked out really well for you didn't it?

Lindsey:  If your girlfriend hadn't made a visit from beyond it would have.

Xander:  Buffy was here?  I thought you said you hadn't seen her!

Spike:  Boy are you out of the loop.

Angel:  Ok, so you had the amulet, wanted revenge and formed a plan.  But how did you do it?  What about his soul?  

Lindsey:  That was the weird thing.

Xander:  Really?  More weird?  Imagine that.

Angel:  Did you know he had a soul when he was killed?

Lindsey:  Not until I started.  Eve gave me the info I needed for the tattoos to keep myself hidden. Once I had them applied, I came back to work with her on the research for the resurrection.  

Xander:  The question is, did the soul go back to the power that gave it to him in the first place? Or was it released?

Lindsey:  That was the funny part.  It wasn't there.

Spike:  What do you mean it wasn't there?  It bloody well went somewhere!

Lindsey:  The first time we tried, we had a visitor.

Angel:  Who?

Lindsey:  Your boy went to the enemy for his soul.  

Xander:  Tell me something I don't already know.

Lindsey:  Itley.  It came to us.  Not a nice guy. 

Spike:  Tell me something _I _don't already know.

Lindsey:  Apparently, giving your soul over to the cause, sacrifice doesn't sit well with him.  Threw his balance all loopy.  Luckily, we had a common goal.  

Angel:  You worked with him.

Lindsey:  I'm good, but I'm not that good.  Resurrection?  Well, let's just say Darla was a piece of cake compared to this.

Eve:  You swore never to say her name again!

Xander:  (looks at the both of them)  O-kaay.  Don't think I want to know the reason for that reaction.

Lindsey:  Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good.

Angel:  Or bad in this case.

Xander:  So Spike got his soul back.

Lindsey:  Yes.

Angel:  And is it his soul?

Lindsey:  What do you mean?  I'm not sure I follow.

A voice speaks up from the doorway.

Willow:  I'd like to be more clear myself.

Angel:  Willow.

Xander:  Willow!

Willow enters the room surveying those around her finally stopping to rest on Xander.

Willow:  We are not amused.

Cut to Lab

Illyria:  You're wasting your time.

Gunn:  Finally, something we can agree on.

Wesley:  Pardon me if your opinions don't quite cause a stir. (holding book) Books of Legorah.

Gunn:  What's that?

Wesley:  A sect specializing in ancient amulets.

Wesley opens the book and stares for a moment before flipping the pages hurriedly.

Wesley:  What the…?  (closes book and repeats)  Books of Legorah.

He looks again and then goes to Fred's computer.  He types furiously for several minutes before staring blankly at the computer.

Illyria:  What is it?

Gunn:  Let me guess.  

Wesley:  (looks at Gunn)  What do you know?

Gunn:  You ready to listen now?

Wes:  You knew I wouldn't be bale to get the information?

Gunn:  The conduit.  It told me.  We've lost our backing.

Wes:  What do you mean?

Gunn:  I mean we're cut off.  The senior partners have us on permanent punishment. 

Wesley:  You mean, we have no resources?

Gunn:  Not from this place.  Not anymore.  Whatever Angel and you did to get Lindsey back, it was the last straw. 

Wesley:  Or maybe it was what you did.

Gunn:  Listen, I went to get some answers and had my ass kicked! But not before being told that we've bruised some major egos.  We were never supposed to last this long. Not without losing sight of the mission. We threw it back in their faces one too many times and now they're throwing it back in ours. 

Wesley:  Why didn't you tell us sooner?

Gunn:  Were you in there before?  You haven't been ready to hear a word I've said since…

He stops before the words come out and they stare at one another.

Illyira:  Why are we here?

Wesley:  What?

Illyria:  If the Wolf, Ram and Heart have turned against us, why do they allow us to stay?  

Wesley:  That would appear to be the question of the hour.

Gunn:  Maybe we could go and get some help on this one now.

Wesley:  Very well.  We obviously won't accomplish anything here.

They turn to exit the room when the door slams shut.

Gunn:  That can't be good.

A sound gets their attention and they look up to see the room filling with some sort of gas.

Wesley:  I would say this is very, very…not good.

Fade to Black


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fade in Hallway

Harmony and Lorne are walking through the corridors headed for Angel's.

Lorne:  So they pulled it off huh?

Harmony:  Yep.  Lindsey is in there now giving them his version of events.  Why they would ever believe him is beyond me though.

Lorne:  If we went by gut feelings on people, I'd still be singing people's future's away in Vegas, Fred would still be in Pylea, and you my dear would probably be walking the streets of Hollywood hoping to taste a bit of celebrity in your next drink of blood.

Harmony:  Eeww.

Lorne:  Exactly.  Sometimes we have to look away from the glaringly obvious long enough to see the big picture.  Take me for example.  I mean, sure we've got big trouble comin, but I know the best thing I can do is keep things running smooth.  Unfortunately, my entire division seems to be MIA at the moment and that doesn't exactly give me the calm.

Harmony:  Gunn tried to warn the others but Wesley's all, 'Listen to me, not him!' and Gunn's all, 'Can't I do anything right anymore?'  And Angel's all, 'Guys, we're a team, blah, blah, blah.'  But no one's listening and now we seem to be alone in here and all anyone cares about is how Spike got here instead of how we're all going to get out! (She stops suddenly and sniffs)  Do you smell something?

Lorne leans back to lift his jacket lapel to sniff himself.

Lorne:  No, why?  Do you?

Harm:  It's coming from up there.

She points to a vent and Lorne looks up.

Lorne:  Okay, so where does that go?

She shrugs her shoulders as they both stare up at it.

Cut to inside vent, camera shot moving through the air ducts, getting smokier and smokier until it reaches light. 

Cut to shot of Lab

Gunn and Wesley are crawling on the floor.  Gunn is trying to get the door open while Wesley looks desperately for the source of the gas.  Illyria coughs suddenly and Wes looks to see her standing up confused by what's happening.  Wesley rushes on his hands and knees to yank her down by the arm.

Wes:  Get down!

Illyria:  This feels odd.

Wes:  It's some sort of toxic gas.  It's not meant to feel odd, it's meant to kill us!

Illyria:  Who is responsible for this?

Gunn:  (from across the room)  I'll give you one guess! (cough)  I can't get the door!

Wesley:  (looks around)  There!  Into the observation room!

He grabs Illyria and Gunn runs up the few stairs behind them.  Wesley closes the glass door and they watch as the room outside fills with the gas more and more.

Gunn:  It's not gonna hold.

He points to the gas creeping in slowly under the door.  Wesley grabs a lab coat and shoves it againt the base of the door. 

Wes:  There has to be a fail safe or other exit hidden somewhere.

Gunn:  In here?

Illyria:  My skin tingles.

Gunn:  Can you shut her up?

Wes:  DO you want to argue or do you want to live Charles?

Gunn:  Right.

The two men begin searching for anything that will help.

Cut to Angel's office

Angel stands straighter as Willow enters the room.

Willow:  This is interesting.

Xander:  I can explain.

Willow:  I'm sure.  Let me see, you were ready for a break so you thought, 'I know, I'll just go visit my old pal Angel, cause we were always so close! And since he's batting for the other team now, I'll just go ahead and tell him everything I know about everything!'  

Xander:  (puts his hand around his throat)  Wait…give me a minute.  (clears throat)  Trying to stop choking on the sarcasm.

Willow:  (ignoring him)  Hi there Spike.  

Spike:  (nods slightly)  Willow.

Angel:  Willow, I…

Willow:  I'm not done yet. (looks at Lindsey)  So you're responsible for Spike?

Lindsey:  Responsible is probably not the best word.

Willow:  And who is she?

Eve:  I'm with him.

Willow:  Of course you are.

Xander:  Willow, will you just listen to me?

Willow:  Sure.

Xander:  (Exasperated) Why won't you ever give me the benefit of the…what?

Willow:  I said, go ahead.  Tell me what's going on.  To be honest with you, when Giles told me what you had done and that he had no idea where you were, I figured it wasn't going to end well.  It took me a bit to find you.  LA is the last place I would have thought to check.  Oh and here with Angel?  Yeah, last place in LA.  So Giles of course went all crazy guy and nothing I could say would calm him down. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he told Buffy.

Angel/Spike:  Buffy?

Willow:  Oh that's cute.  Have you guys been practicing?

The guys scowl at each other.

Willow:  Yeah, Buffy knows you're here Xander.  

Xander:  Great.  Why didn't Giles just get a billboard?

Angel:  So why isn't she here?

Willow:  Well, it takes a bit of time to fly across the ocean.  I have a distinct advantage.

Spike:  I get it! 

He reaches out to put his hand through her but hits solid flesh.

Willow:  Ow!  What is…

Spike:  I thought you were doing that floating, flying thing!

Angel:  Astral projection.

Spike:  Yeah, that!

Willow:  (rubbing arm)  No, I figured it might actually require full body Willow, so a tiny, except for the big part, transfer spell and voila!

Lindsey:  So now that back up has arrived, are we done here?

Angel:  Sit down and shut up Lindsey!

Xander:  You're not _even _off the hook Buster!

Willow:  So who's going to tell me what's happening?  

Xander:   Ok, so this Itley is like supersoulman and I figured who better to know about the giving and the taking of souls than Angel.  So I came to see if we could help each other because if Itley is as bad as he felt and sounded, then the headquarters of bad might just know what to do next. And before I got everyone in the mother country all worried, I figured I could do a little recon.  But then I get here, and there's Spike! I mean, can a guy get a little heads up when the people come back from the dead?

Willow:  And did it help?

Xander:  What?

Willow:  Seeing Angel.  

Xander:  Well there were a couple of snags, but we were about to get to the helping part.  

Willow:  So you have nothing?  And instead of giving us the information so we can turn it over to the slayers and the council, you chose to come here?

Xander:  How come when you say it, it sounds bad?

Angel:  He was right to come here.

Willow:  And why is that?

Angel:  Because we do have the inside information on this.  Or we were getting it before you interrupted.

Willow:  Right.  Lindsey. And why did you bring Spike back?

Lindsey:  Revenge.

Willow:  Nice.

Spike:  I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but what did Buffy say about me?

Angel:  Spike, that is not important right now!

Spike:  Like you weren't wondering yourself. 

Willow:  I don't think either of you should be looking forward to a visit from Buffy right now. She doesn't like being forced into coming here.

Angel:  Nobody forced her to do anything.

Xander:  I specifically said for her not to come here.  When will you people learn to listen to me?

Willow:  Angel, I do have a question.

Angel:  What's that?

Willow:  How come I'm not feeling your power. 

Angel:  Excuse me.

Willow:  Something's not right here.  I feel the energy of evil.  I feel the power.  But it's not yours.  Are you sure you still have control here?

Angel:  There's a chance I ruffled some feathers.

Xander:  He had to bring Lindsey back from some sort of torture place.

Willow:  And who put him there?

Angel:  The senior partners.

Willow:  So you went against the ones that gave you all this?

Angel:  Not really against. I just exercised the power they gave me.

Spike:  What exactly do you feel Red?

Willow:  I feel dark energy.

Xander:  Not exactly a news flash.

Willow:  And it's all moving inward.

Lindsey:  What does that mean?

Angel:  It means Gunn was right.

Willow:  About what?

Spike:  He means he upset Mummy and Daddy with his Lindsey trick and now they're going to punish us.

Lorne:  (from doorway)  You have no idea how right you are!

Cut to Lab

Gunn and Wesley are coughing hysterically and Illyria is slumping against the wall.  

Illyria:  Weak.  This shell is so weak.

Gunn:  That shell had more strength than any of us…(cough)  until you sucked it dry.

Wes:  No way out.

Gunn coughs up a little blood and Wes sees the pain he's in.

Wes:  Gunn.

Gunn:  Pretty fitting then isn't it?

Wesley:  (coughs)  What's that?

Gunn:  You and me.  Together in the end. 

Wes nods solemnly when they hear something.  At that moment Illyria grows angry and stands determinedly.

Cut to Hallway

Harmony rushes the door and bounces back.

Harm:  Ouch! Hey! I'm a vampire!  I'm supposed to be able to break down doors and stuff!

She tries again and this time the wood splinters a bit.  She takes a step back and kicks it one last time seeing it shatter.

Spike: That's my Harmony.

Harmony:  Geez! Why do you always have to sneak up on people?

Spike:  Sorry, Lorne came with the scary talk and Angel asked me to check it out.  Don't worry I brought reinforcements.

Harmony looks behind him to see Willow.

Harmony:  Willow!  Wow, you look so…mature!

Willow:  And you haven't aged a day.

Spike:  So what's the what?

Harmony:  There's some kind of gas. 

Spike:  And where's Gunn and Wes?

Harmony:  Hello?  Did you see me just kick the door?

Spike:  Willow, stay back.. You can't breathe this stuff in.  We'll be back.

They disappear into the lab and Willow looks around.  

Willow:  This place isn't so scary.

Cut to Lab

Spike:  Do you see anything?

Harmony: There!

Spike looks up to see Illyria. He rushes the stairs and kicks in the glass.  Gunn and Wesley are unconscious on the floor.  He picks Wes up and throws him over his shoulders.

Spike:  Harm, get the girl!

Harm reaches to help Illyria but she swats her away.  When Harmony steps aside to let her pass, she takes one step and collapses against her.  Harm barely stays upright and then starts dragging her out by the arms.  She passes Spike coming back in.

Harm:  She's deceptively heavy!

Spike ignores her and grabs Gunn to drag him out.  They get all three to the end of the hall and wait for clean oxygen to take effect.

Harmony:  Look at us saving the day!

Spike: Yes, look at us.

Harmony:  Except…

Spike:  What?

Harmony:  Where's Willow?

Cut to Angel's office

Lindsey:  Well, thanks Angel.  You've managed to take me from the place the senior partners were torturing me to a new place to be tortured. How can I ever show my gratitude?

Xander:  Try finishing the Itley story.  I know this guy takes and gives souls like it's nothing and he toys with them in the interim.  So when Spike came back, did he or did he not have his soul?

Lindsey: (pauses for a moment)  Yes.

Angel:  So when Itley got wind of what you were doing, he gave the soul back?

Lindsey:  No.  Itley was pissed because when Spike went martyr, he screwed him.  Spike was supposed to be selfish and not part with that soul for anything.  

Xander:  So when Spike died, you brought him back without Itley's help?

Lindsey:  Yeah. 

Angel:  And he was okay with that?

Lindsey:  What do you think?

Xander:  So I don't get it?  Why did he let you get away with it?

Lindsey:  Everybody has a price.

Angel:  You cut a deal.

Lindsey:  Pretty cool deal if you ask me. You went to hell with a soul.  I was pretty happy not to go that route.

Eve:  What?

Lorne:  Oh.

Angel:  You gave up your soul for Spike's.

Lindsey:  I wasn't using it for much.

He smiles as the others stare in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fade in Hallway

Wesley is sitting up leaning against the wall taking deep breaths. Harmony is leaning next to Gunn who is pushing himself up on his elbows still coughing.

Spike: Why don't you get them back to Angel and I'll meet you back there after I find Willow.

Wesley: Willow?

Harmony: She was with us. Then we went in to get you and now she's gone.

Wesley: She can't be alone in here. None of us can.

Spike: What happened in there anyway?

Illyria: Someone tried to kill us.

Gunn: Or something.

Wesley: I don't think Wolfram and Hart is safe for any of us anymore.

Spike: It never was! I've tried to tell you people that for months!

Harmony: Alright Mr Smarty pants, then instead of the I told you so, maybe you could help figure out how to fix this!

Spike: It's not a matter of fixing Pet, it's a matter of bloody surviving!

Gunn: He's right. (stands up) We should find Willow and then tell Angel.

Wesley: We should do both.

Harmony: Huh?

Wesley: Spike, take Illyria and go find Willow.

Harmony: You're supposed to watch her.

Wesley: I will take full responsibility. Spike, can you watch her?

Spike: (looks at Illyira) I think I can handle it.

Illyria: I am not to be 'handled'.

Wesley: Right then, just go with him to find the witch.

Cut to Angel's office

Angel: You gave up your soul?

Lindsey nods.

Angel: (in disbelief) For Spike?

Lindsey: Now don't be jealous. It wasn't like I thought the guy was worth saving, I just thought you were worth killing.

Angel: Well that just makes you all kinds of morally superior now doesn't it?

Xander: Ok, ok, as much as this brings back memories, if I can interject here.

Lorne: The more the merrier.

Xander: So this would be to say that Itley got to drink up the part of you he wanted and gave the rest to Spike? But I don't get it.

Angel: Which part?

Xander: This thing takes one or the other. If Spike got to come back good, and Itley took all your bad, what are you then?

Lindsey: You're not paying attention.

Angel: Spike didn't come back with a soul.

Xander: Ok, I'm just going to stand here and listen until I can actually understand you people.

Angel: Lindsey made the deal with Itley before Spike came back. When he did, he was a ghost. No soul, no body.

Lindsey: You always did catch on quick.

Angel: So you gave up your soul for nothing. That must have stung.

Lindsey: I wasn't thrilled. I'll admit. But once Eve told me how diligently Fred was working on making Spike a real boy again, I knew it was only a matter of time.

Xander: This just keeps getting better. I shouldn't have come here.

He turns to leave.

Angel: Xander!

Xander: (turning around) What?

Angel: You did the right thing okay? If you had gone back to Giles with what you knew, that's all you'd have. Here, you've found a first hand example of what Itley can do. And if we work through this we might be able to figure out how to use it against him. We just need time.

Xander: Right, except now Buffy's coming…possibly to kick my ass…Willow is roaming around here barely speaking to me, not to mention Giles probably has the entire Council and Slayers team readying for a Xander hunt! So excuse me if I don't see the good in combining the mess you've made of things here with the mess of things I've made there!

Lorne: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Cut to Hallway-Harmony, Gunn and Wesley stride purposefully. Harmony trying a bit harder to keep up.

Harmony: You know, I just think this is so great. You two working together again, not even a stab wound can break up your friendship. This is what I was trying to tell Angel earlier.

Gunn: Harmony, can you shut up now?

Harmony: Don't get grouchy with me Gunn!

Wesley: Shhh.

Harmony: Did you hear what I just said to…

Wesley shoves a hand across her mouth and stops walking. Gunn watches her struggle briefly and then hears something.

Gunn: What was that?

Wesley: I'm not sure.

Harmony mumbles underneath the hand once and then falls silent. A knocking is heard through the walls. Gunn looks around them and sees nothing.

Gunn: I bet we're going to find that noise before we find the others ain't we?

Wesley: (slowly removes his hand) Harmony, go back and tell Angel what's happening. Tell him Spike and Illyria went after Willow and we're on the fifth floor investigating this…sound.

Harmony: I don't think you should…

Wesley: Go!

He pushes her forward and she stumbles a bit before glaring at him and spinning on her heel to take off down the hall.

Gunn: You know we don't have any weapons right?

Wesley: I'm aware.

Gunn: So unless this is a door to door salesman, we're screwed.

Wesley: It would seem.

Gunn: Just so we're clear.

Cut to Lab

Spike and Illyria look around.

Spike: I thought for sure Red would be here. She had a thing for science back in the day before her wanton witchiness shone through.

Illyria: If she is so powerful, why are we looking for her? She should sustain her health on her own.

Spike: Because we're not machines. And neither are you. Might do you good to remember that. All for one always worked best for us.

Illyria: Not always. You once lived only for yourself. This place, it tainted you. Made you weak.

Spike: You're still not getting it. What this place and Sunnydale before that gave me, was a reason. Life's not much fun when you can't find one of those. See demons, gods, vampires, they all live for the kill. The power. But there's no reason behind it. Just what they do. You get bored easily. But this…

Illyria: This is frustration. Feeling…things. It only clouds judgement.

Spike: Well you go on believing that then. We better get out of here before the boys in charge decide to send us another message.

Illyria: We waste time with this.

Spike: What? Your dance card filled without me knowing it?

Illyria: Sarcasm does not amuse me.

Spike: Not much does.

Illyria: I wish to find Wesley.

Spike: Well Wesley wishes us to find Willow.

Illyria: And they wish us to be delayed.

Spike turns around to see several people running past the lab in the hallway. He heads out after them leaving Illyria to follow.

Cut to Dark room.

Willow is in the center of the room in enormous pain. She cries out once before being knocked by an invisible force against the wall.

Cut to other side of door

Wesley: That was Willow!

He struggles to open the door but can't get it to budge.

Gunn: Move!

Gunn backs up a step and kicks the door hard enough to splinter it. A forceful gust of wind knocks them both backwards. They struggle to their feet.

Cut to inside of room.

Willow lays face down on the floor barely moving. She rolls over onto her back.

Willow: Xander.

She's picked up and dangled in mid air like a rag doll.

Wesley and Gunn enter the room and see her there.

Gunn: This can't be good.

Wesley: Willow?

Willow lifts her head and raises a hand weakly.

Willow: Desturum.

She's dropped from the hold and crashes to the floor. Wesley rushes to her side and Gunn looks around.

Gunn: What the hell is going on?

Willow: Power. (sits up) It's trying to take my power.

Wesley: Can you stand?

Willow: Yes.

Gunn: Ok, well we should get of here now. We have to find our way back and regroup.

Wesley: I think you're right Gunn.

Willow: We're not getting out of here. There's no way we're all getting out of here.

Wesley: Angel will know what to do.

Willow: Angel knows nothing. What he thought he knew is what got you all here.

Wesley: You don't understand the circumstances.

Willow: And I don't think I ever will.

Gunn: Guys….

Wesley: Let's go.

Just as they turn to leave the room they see several people running down the hall. They look at eachother and then see Spike and Illyria striding purposefully after them.

Gunn: Let me guess….

Willow closes her eyes.

Cut to Hallway, Spike hears a voice in his head.

Willow: (OS) Spike Stop!

Spike stops and looks behind him.

Spike: Willow?

Illyria: Why did you stop?

Spike: Sshh.

Willow: (OS) Let them go.

Spike: Where are you?

Illyria: I'm right here.

Spike: Ssh.

Illyria: I do not like you.

Willow: Try to get out. Find an exit. We're going to tell the others.

Spike: And when I find a way out?

Willow: Chances are you won't.

Spike: Right then. Here we go.

He takes Illyria by the arm and proceeds down the hall.

Cut to Willow

Gunn: What was that about?

Willow: There was a reason I'm a threat. I wasn't supposed to be here. This place is trying to kill you all, here. So it can have free reign out there.

Wesley: But everyone left the building earlier. Most everyone. There was no trouble.

Willow: Only because they wanted them out. Angel is who they want. And anyone who came here with him.

Gunn: So we go now?

Willow: Wait.

She recited a brief spell and a wave comes over the three standing in the room.

Wesley: What did you do?

Willow: Bought us some time. Come on.

Cut to Angel's office

Harmony runs into the room.

Harmony: Angel, something really strange is happening.

Everyone looks at one another in disbelief.

Xander: (shaking his head) It's just too easy. You take all the fun out of it Harm.

Angel: What is it?

Harmony: Well, I was going to run out and see if anyone had noticed anything going on in the building so I tried to go out the front doors. I wasn't running away or anything okay? I was just…

Angel: Harmony!

Harmony: Right. Well, it's just that they're not there.

Lorne: What's that?

Harmony: The front doors. They're gone!

Lindsey: Ooh, someone has been a very, very bad CEO. Looks like there might be a takeover in the works.

Xander: Kind of funny to come with the gloating when you're stuck here too.

Eve: Lindsey?

Angel: OK, so it looks like the gloves might have come off. The senior partners probably got wind of what we were doing here. I would presume that this Itley isn't high on even their list.

Lorne: Who exactly is high on their list?

Xander: I'm a dead man.

Harmony: Don't worry, I'm sure they'll go after Angel and the rest of us first. It's not like you even measure on the evil richtor scale.

Lorne: What about the basement? The garage? Have we tried everything?

Wesley: We are now.

Xander: Willow? Are you okay?

Willow: I'm fine.

Angel: Where's Gunn?

Wesley: He went to check the exits. As did Spike and Illyria. Willow was attacked for her power.

Lorne: You left Gunn alone?

Willow: He'll be fine. I cast aprotection spell over the three of us. It should hold for an hour or so.

Wesley: Angel we need to talk.

Lindsey: Yes, talking always works out when being hunted down.

Wesley: The research. I found something and haven't had time to tell you anything.

Angel: What is it?

Wesley: The village, the village where Itley resides. Centuries ago, there was a slayer there. The wanted to save his village. The watcher's journals tell that the Slayer was killed, but the body never found.

Xander: And this means?

Wesley: The chief decreed there would be no speaking but it was conditional. The villagers would not be in danger if they agreed to the deal. The chief accepted and the village has been safe since. Even while Itley lives there, does his worst there. Why?

Lorne: Please tell me that's rhetorical.

Wesley: I believe there is only one way that much power could have been wielded. Only one way to abate Itley.

Xander: A sacrifice.

Wesley: Yes.

Angel: The Slayer.

Xander: He gave Itley the Slayer.

Wesley: It's what I propose.

Willow: But that couldn't be. That would mean… I mean, this thing wants souls, power…

Lindsey: Not much bigger power in this dimension than a Slayer.

Xander: But if it took what it wanted, if the Slayer died, then it wouldn't get it.

Wesley: Precisely. The Slayer would need to remain alive.

Angel: It's tainted.

Lorne: What's tainted?

Eve: Oh wow. This could be huge. The senior partners couldn't have known about this. They would have played it all differently.

Willow: No. (She sits down in a chair) No.

Xander: Willow?

Lindsey: And you said Buffy's on the way right? Oh now this could be fun.

Angel: Shut up Lindsey.

Xander: What's happening? Somebody tell me what's happening.

Angel: The slayer line is tainted Xander. For centuries, it has been tainted. And Itley has only been gaining more power since in order to take advantage. Take control.

Willow: Of the Slayers.

Xander: Oh God. (stumbles back a step) Oh God no.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ext:Night

A dark Los Angeles Street. Muffled sounds are heard, pan until the fight is visible. The two trade blows and the bigger of the two is getting the upper hand. She throws a punch but her hand is caught in a death grip of her opponent, he picks her up like a rag doll and tosses her against a brick wall. She falls down trying to catch her breath.

Vamp: You picked the wrong vampire, Slayer.

He starts to advance when he's stopped in his tracks.

Connor: Slayer huh? That sounds vaguely familiar.

The vamp spins to confront the intruder and is staked before his eyes can even focus.

Connor slips the stake into his back pocket and offers a hand to Buffy.

Buffy: (taking his hand slowly to stand) Where did you come from?

Connor: I was in the neighborhood.

Buffy: You might want to pick a different neighborhood next time Kid.

Connor: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your impending death at a bad time?

Buffy: Listen here...you know what? Forget it. I don't even have time.

She starts to walk away and he calls after her.

Connor: You're welcome!

Buffy scowls and keeps walking.

Buffy: (mumbling to herself) Thanks Xander. Not only do I get to deal with Angel, but I've got kids thinking I need their help now.

Connor: (from right behind her) What did you say?

Buffy startles and turns to find him inches from her. She looks past his shoulder to see the distance she's covered.

Buffy: How did you...?

Connor: You said Angel. Do you know him?

Buffy: It's no one you know. How did you hear me?

Connor: I got my hearing from my Father.

Buffy: And you're staking abilities?

Connor: Long story. So do you know my father?

Buffy: Father? Oh! Your father's name is Angel? (chuckles) Definitely not the same Angel.

She starts to walk again and he follows.

Connor: I guess it's just a coincidence. What are the odds that I would find a girl getting attacked by a vamp, who would be looking for Angel and that...wait, he called you Slayer?

Buffy: Listen, I really can't tell bedtime stories right now. Why don't you go find your Dad and ask him for one? I have to get to my friends. Ok?

Connor: Fine, you're a piece of work. I save your life, and you call me a kid. See, this is why I could never deal with this crap on a full time basis. I knew I shouldn't have come back. So what if no one answers at Wolfram and Hart? What business is it of mine? I'm in town for half an hour and....

Buffy: Did you just say Wolfram and Hart?

Connor: So now you want to talk to a kid? What do you know about it?

Buffy: I came to...what's your father's name again?

Connor: Angel. I thought we already covered this.

Buffy: You get your hearing from your father... (She's thinking out loud and obviously trying to make sense of it)

Connor: So you do know Angel? And you're a Slayer? (He pauses then seems to get it; he grabs her by the throat and picks her up, lifting her feet off the ground) What do you want with my father?

Buffy squirms slightly but mainly still just looks dumbfounded.

Buffy: Fath...Angel...your father...no.

She passes out and goes limp. Connor almost drops her but shifts her weight to begin carrying her down the street.

Connor: Great.

Cut to:

Interior-Angel's office

Everyone is still silent. Xander sits in a chair seemingly catatonic. Angel paces behind his desk. Lindsey and Eve sit on the window sill. Willow and Wesley watch the others.

Wesley: (clearing his throat) This is all speculation of course.

Willow: Thoroughly researched, educated, plausible speculation.

Xander: Does anyone have a barf bag?

Harmony: You are a barf bag Xander.

Lorne: Am I the only one still concerned with getting out of here in light of this new information?

Lindsey: I'm with you.

Lorne: Lovely. I've always wanted you on my team.

Willow: We have to figure out if the eyes and ears of this place know this.

Xander: What does it matter? The damage is done.

Wesley: It matters because we don't know if the senior partners have locked us all in here because they're working with Itley, or if Itley has already demonstrated his power by overriding the senior partners and using us as bait to bring Buffy to him.

Eve: Both scenarios spell death for all of us.

Xander: Thanks for the tip Twiggy.

Angel: We need everyone here on this.

Wesley: Gunn should be with us soon.

Willow: And Spike.

Angel: (looking around) Where's Illyria? Wesley?

Cut to Hall

Illyria: I used to play these games.

Spike: What game is that?

Illyria: Toying with humans, giving them hope, then tearing them apart slowly so I could enjoy it.

Spike: I had a few of those days myself. (sighs) Good times.

Illyria: You do miss it.

Spike: I have memories, but I much prefer my current outlook.

Illyria: We would have been good together.

Spike: Are you making a play Blue?

Illyria: A play? I do not understand.

Spike: Never mind.

He stops in front of a door and pushes against it.

Spike: I'm so over this.

A loud crackle is heard and Illyria covers her ears. Spike turns just as...

Angel: Spike, Gunn, get back to my office. Forget the exits, we need to talk.

Illyria: (lowering her hands) The one with the frown is in the walls.

Spike: (smirking) No, The one with the frown is on the intercom. Let's go.

Cut to Gunn striding into an elevator. He pushes the button and the doors close.

Voice: Didn't you read the sign?

Gunn looks around and sees no one but notices the sign above the doors, "In case of Emergency, use stairs"

Gunn: Is there some emergency I should know about?

Voice: Always the brave soldier.

Gunn: If you're going to do something, do it, otherwise, I really have to be somewhere.

With a crash, the ceiling collapses and Gunn is sucked up through the opening. He lands on the top of the elevator car struggling to see in the dark. Something hits him across the face and he straightens to reveal blood seeping from long catlike scratches down his cheek. He raises a hand to feel the damage and is knocked down from behind. He lands on all fours and spits a bit of blood.

Gunn: So you wanna play games? Hide and Seek the best you can come up with?

He stands slowly and is knocked backwards, barely managing to stay atop the car by grabbing onto the cables. The metal cuts into his hands and he grimaces. Another blow to the face drops him to one knee. More blood and scratches.

Gunn: It's sad you have to hide and can't face me like a...man? Demon? Beast?

Voice: I am all. Everything you've seen, it is all in me. A power you can not fathom.

Gunn: Let me guess. Itley.

Voice: Your usefulness has expired.

Gunn: Then let me just give you a heads up. If you want the quaking in the boots from everyone, you might want to think of a name that isn't 'little' in pig latin.

The car cables snap and Gunn begins the descent to his death.

Cut to Ext

Connor stands before Wolfram and Hart. Buffy moans and he sets her down on the curb.

Buffy: What the...?

Connor: For a Slayer, the fainting is a bit surprising.

Buffy: (gathering her surroundings) What? I mean, listen, that wasn't...you were choking me!

Connor: Whatever. You said you wanted Angel, here we are.

Buffy turns to look at the building. They both stare for a moment.

Buffy: (Without looking at Connor) Don't these things usually have doors?

Connor: As a rule.

Buffy: Sp probably not a good sign huh?

Connor: I'm thinking not.

Buffy: Any ideas?

Connor: Workin on it...

With that a loud crash shakes the street where they're standing and smoke billows towards them. When it clears a bit, they see a small hole in one corner of the building.

Buffy: New snazzy LA thing?

Connor: Wouldn't know.

Buffy: Wanna check it out?

Connor: After you?

Buffy: You don't talk much do you?

Connor: Not to Vampire Slayers. Just as a show of respect.

Buffy: Right...with your father being one and all.

Connor shrugs and Buffy smiles.

Buffy: I can not wait to hear this story.

They head towards the building.

Cut to Angel's office

Xander: What the hell was that?

Lorne: You might have answered your own question there.

Angel: Illyria. Wesley, I told you to watch her.

Spike: (Coming in the office) Wrong answer Captain.

Illyria follows him in.

Willow: Where's Gunn?

Spike: We didn't see him. What's with the earthquake?

Angel: Good question. Did you two find anything?

Spike: A lot of walls where doors used to be.

Illyria: Something is toying with us.

Lorne: Ya think?

Wesley: We need to find Gunn.

Lindsey: While you kids find all your playmates, I think Eve and I will get as far away from you as possible. Come on.

He begins to take her hand and suddenly they both slam against the window.

Willow: You will leave when I decide.

Eve: Witch.

Willow: Among other things.

Xander: What if it was Buffy?

Angel: What?

Xander: (standing up) Willow, you said Buffy was on her way, what if she's here and that thing took her over? What if she's trying to get in, to get us?

Wesley: It's a possibility I suppose.

Spike: Why would Buffy come after us? She's mad at you Xander. I for one would love to see Buffy.

Angel: I bet you would.

Willow: It's not her. Not yet anyway. Something is keeping us here, yes. But it is not Buffy.

Angel: So what do we do next Willow? You came all this way. I assume you have a plan.

Willow: My plan was to stop Xander from ruining lives. Unfortunately he's way too fast.

Xander: I didn't ruin anything!

Angel: Then we keep it busy.

Spike: What?

Angel: If this Itley is here and looking for Buffy, it has to come through us. If it wants to trap her, then maybe it won't notice us setting our own trap.

Wesley: What did you have in mind?

Angel: I say we run interference. Maybe if we give it enough to worry about, it will slip up, we separate, we wreak havoc and hope that one of us gets an opening.

Xander: An opening for what?

Willow: You'll know it when you see it. I like it, where do we start?

Angel: They don't want us to be able to stop what ever is happening outside this building, but how about if we help them remember what's in it?

Wesley: I'll take the lab.

Angel: Good, take her with you. (Wes takes Illyria and leaves the room) Lindsey, you want to get far away? Take Eve and go down to the basement, you like playing with curses and spells? Pull out all the stops. Fill this building with everything Wolfram and Hart ever asked you to secure.

Lindsey: You're in over your head. But if I'm going down, I'd be more than happy to take you with me. Let's go Eve.

Angel: Willow, can you stay here? What kinds of fun can you make happen?

Willow: (smiling) I think I can think of a few things.

Xander: Does it involve eyes of black? Cause Angel, you don't want to see Willows eyes of black trust me.

Angel: Then I guess you and Lorne can stay here and make sure she doesn't get carried away. Spike you're coming with me.

Spike: You really want to unleash bad together? Used to get us in some tough spots if I remember correctly.

Angel: Are you scared you can't handle it?

Spike: Don't make me guffaw.

Angel: Everyone knows what to do, good luck.

Lorne: Back at Ya Big Guy.

Xander: oh Boy.

Cut to Exterior

Buffy and Connor tear away enough debris to fit inside the hole. Buffy is the last to squeeze through and as soon as she does the wall seals behind them.

Connor: That can't be good.

Buffy: I'm going to kill him.

Connor: What?

Buffy: Xander...never mind. What is this thing?

Connor: A pile of metal?

Buffy: I see that much. But what did it used to be?

Connor: Elevator.

Buffy: Oh. I would have figured that out you know.

Connor: Maybe you can take the next one.

He points to what looks like blood dripping onto the ground. Buffy leans in for a closer look.

Buffy: Looks like we have our first casualty.

She pushes a large metal piece away from her and sees the exposed hand.

Buffy: poor guy. (She looks up) That can not be fun.

Connor straddles some twisted wreckage to look himself. He sees the hand and seems to get upset.

Connor: What are you waiting for? Help me!

Buffy helps push aside the rest of the debris and they stare down at the body lying unmoving.

Buffy: Do you know him?

Connor: Yes.

Buffy: I'm sorry.

Connor: He's not dead.

Buffy: He fell God knows how far and crashed into concrete at high speed. I think he's gone...what's your name by the way?

Connor: Connor. Gunn.

Buffy: Connor Gunn. That's interesting.

Connor: My name is Connor. His name is Gunn.

Buffy: Oh! Sorry.

Connor leans down to listen for breath. He hears nothing. He closes his eyes briefly and then pushes up using Gunn's chest as leverage. A sound escapes his lips and Connor looks back to see him move slightly.

Connor: Gunn! Help me get him out.

Buffy: I don't think we should do that Kid.

Connor: Whats wrong with you?

He sees her looking up and drops Gunn's arm to see what is above them. A black swirling mass hangs directly over them; Tendrils reach out towards Gunn and envelop Buffy and Connor. Connor tries to swat it away.

Buffy: It's not a mosquito.

Connor: Do you have a better idea?

Buffy: (ducking to evade being surrounded) We run.

Connor: Not without Gunn.

Buffy: He's hurt, we won't make it if we try and take him with us.

Connor: I'm not leaving him.

Buffy: What about Angel? Aren't you worried about him?

Connor: He can take care of himself.

A growl begins low in the walls until the black mist begins to lift.

Buffy: We have to move now.

Connor: You go. Find Angel, tell him I'm here, I can handle this.

Buffy: I don't know what's going on here, but you can't fight this.

Connor: Can you?

Buffy: More of a chance than you.

Connor: Then prove it.

Buffy looks at him for a minute and then shakes her head. She turns to run down a hallway and just as she rounds the corner, she hears Connor cry out in pain. She stumbles but forces herself to keep going.

Buffy: Stubborn, mule-headed, won't listen to anyone...(she stops dead in her tracks) Oh my God, he is his son.

Lindsay: Well lookie here....

Buffy looks up to see Lindsay and Eve standing in a doorway into the basement.

Eve: Just in time...

They smile at one another as Buffy looks on.


End file.
